sarrakeenfandomcom-20200215-history
Nadarr Daardendrian
Nadarr Daardendrian is a Dragonborn Sorcerer. He belongs to the Red Dragonborn clan and possesses blue draconic magic. He is in search of the blue dragon that wiped out his clan. Description Nadarr is a 6' 5", well built, Dragonborn with red and blue scales. History Nadarr was born in a part of the desert around Sarrakeen. He was born in a red dragonborn clan. His clan was attacked by a blue dragon when he was a little over two years old. He was the only survivor of this attack and the blue dragon left him with a prominent scar on his back. As the dragon was bleeding too at that time, the dragon's blood entered his veins and that's where he gets his magical powers from. Shortly after this attack took place, there was a trade caravan passing from that part of the desert. This caravan was lead by a couple, Anya and Alexei Rynov. A few months before this incident, they had lost their daughter, she was abducted and they were never able to find her. Here, when they saw Nadarr, they couldn't help themselves but bring him aboard and nurse him back to health. As they knew that he did not have a family anymore, they decided to raise him themselves. At the age of four, Nadarr was traveling from one town to another and their ship came under attack by sand pirates. When one of the pirates tried to abduct him, he unknowingly protected himself by using his breath weapon and burning the attacker alive, seeing this the others fled the ship. This is when Nadarr realized that he was different from the others in this trade caravan. As he started growing up, he started becoming more and more curious about the incidents that took place when he was a child. When he learnt about the events that had taken place, he was fueled with anger and wanted to find the blue dragon and avenge his clan. As he was still young, he continued to travel with the trade caravan but he would try to get more information about the dragon at every place the caravan would visit. At the age of seven, they were in a small town named Portia, a mountain town at the edge of the desert. In this town, there was a word on the street that there is an old dwarf living at the outskirts of the town, who is known for answering any question he is asked. This dwarf went by the name 'The Storyteller'. Being inquisitive about what the dwarf had to say regarding the blue dragon that attacked his clan, even though he was skeptical about the abilities of the dwarf, Nadarr paid this dwarf a visit. When Nadarr met this dwarf, even before he could ask the dwarf anything, the dwarf instead asked him about his scar. Nadarr was taken aback by this and did not respond to the question. The dwarf requested to see the scar. After hesitating a bit, Nadarr showed him the scar. He seemed to recognize the scar, but was astonished by the size of it and asked Nadarr if the scar had always been this big. To which Nadarr answered saying that the scar grew in size as he grew up. The dwarf asked if Nadarr remember anything about the time when he got the scar. As you can imagine Nadarr had a lot of questions for him at this point, but he didn’t seem to be interested in answering any of them. All he told Nadarr was that a long time ago, there was another traveler who was traveling through this town, looked like him (was a dragonborn) and had a similar scar, but on his arm. The dwarf continues the story: At that time, this town was in distress because of a giant. The giant practically controlled the lives of everyone in this town and would kill anyone that would not comply with his demands. This traveler took it upon him to kill this giant and free the people. He managed to kill the giant but got critically injured himself. With his dying breath, he entrusted the dwarf with his ring and his notebook, and all he said was “You will know when..”. The dwarf was confident that Nadarr was the one that the other traveler was talking about, so he handed over the book and the ring to him. Nadarr was very curious about what the contents of the book were and what the ring was for, but the dwarf seemed to know nothing about it. All he said to Nadarr before he left was “With great power comes great responsibility”. This book, written in draconian, was like an expedition journal, where this traveler had noted all the places he had visited before he reached here and a little something about all the people he had encountered. This journal also contained information about how he had learnt that the scar on his body had left him with some kind of magical ability. He also mentions that with the help of a few people that he had met during his travels he learnt how to summon his magical powers. This journal did not contain much information about the traveler himself, except the book was engraved with his name – ‘Torinn Norixious’. The other confusing thing to Nadarr was that this journal had mentioned everything about his expedition but nothing about where he was going or what he was looking for. After receiving this book, Nadarr knew he had to trace back Torinn’s travels and try to learn more about him and what he was looking for. At this point, Nadarr decided to not continue ahead with his crew of traders and embark upon a different journey by himself. But before he could start his travels, he wanted to understand everything that was in this journal and find out if the scar left him with any magical powers too. After spending months trying all the different methods mentioned in the journal to summon his powers, he was thoroughly disappointed. Until one day, when he was traveling through the woods and was attacked by a dire wolf, and that was the first time he was able to use fire bolt. Because of this incident and the previous one with the ‘sand-pirates’, Nadarr had started believing that there was a direct correlation between fear and magical powers. After this he decided to start my traveling tracing the steps of Torrin. During his travels, he would purposely put himself in adverse or dangerous situations just to be able to enhance his magical powers. But even then he was not able to summon most of the spells that were mentioned in the journal. Category:Character Category:PC